Buddy/Quote List
List of Quotes. This is a complete list of quotes that Buddy says. Some are exclusive to different versions. Standby. This is a list of quotes that Buddy says in the game:. *Futurama is the best show I’ve ever seen. *I’m going down to South Park. *Do you ever want Battle For Dream Island? *Have we met? I’m Buddy. *Bim bam boom bop. *Bo-ring! (2 versions) *Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) I’m bouncing off the walls here! *Ooh, nice fingers you got there! *I'm a pirate, arrr! just kidding. (Buddy as a pirate) *Do you like playing games? (Buddy can ask for your favourite game) *(BURPING) 'scuse me *come on twist me *Can I watch The X Files for a while? (Obvious X Files reference) *Ladadadadadadada! *I'm gonna go play a couple of your other iPhone games if that's OK. (If you have iPhone compatible games on your iOS device) *So, whaddya wanna do? (Buddy can ask you to do something) *Mind if I catch a nap here? *Hold the phone steady, I‘m gonna take a bit of a nap! *Can you hold the phone steady, I’m gonna snooze for a while. *Hey, take your time! *''Steamboat Willie'', Hoot hoot! (Reference to the famous Mickey Mouse cartoon) *Wipe off the screen, would ya! *Have you been to the moon? *Oooh, do you know anyone famous? *I wish you would last forever. *Burps* Oh, pardon me. (Excuse me.) *Matreshka! (2 versions) **Farts* oh escuse me. *Don't get my box wet. *It's a never ending story! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) *I live in a box. (2 versions) *Wanna trade places? *Do Ray Me Fa Sol La Te Do! *You know any puppet modeling agencies? *Hey, give me an old token! *I'm gonna check some of your other apps, alright? *I'm wrapped in darkness! *This is rather peaceful. *I wish my box was a boat. *Can I get Netflix and YouTube? *Babooshka! *I want to see the basement in the Alamo! *Hee, piyacho! *Hey, it’s lonely in here. *Psstt, will you head over? *Mama told me not to come! *Hey, hey, let’s get down to business! *Hey, could you call me? *Polly want a cracker! *Nothing happens, and I actually like it. *Can you take me toward the TV? *Soooooo? *I’m gonna pull myself together. *Just call me Indiana, dundurunduuun! (Reference to the Indiana Jones ''movies) *Ugh, it stinks like garbage in here! *Read my directions! *Pay attention to me! *I'm a little Teapot, short and stout, dedeledede! *Be careful, it's quite an old box. *Fetch me some coffee, please. *Anything I can read for a few minutes? *Care to dance? *Well well well. *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzz *Hey, it’s time to hurt somebody! *Hey, have you seen my frogs somewhere around here? *Cyclops is my favorite X-Man! *My grandpappy lives in a w, *Want some ants in a log? *i think this box is haunted. *where's the beef? *(whistling) *I don't know the caged bird sings. la la la la. *mind if i tweet101 *Howdy doody is my hero. *I hope like the clanger has. *sounds like a kicking job for buddyman! *Please give me gold in my box. *Oh, you stop killing me! *Lets do culinary instead. *I am splendid! *We are going to the Eiffel Tower. *Hey, let’s work on it with a hammer! *Hey, let’s get our jobs down! *Hey, let’s go color Buddy! *Hey, it’s time to kick me! *Hey, it’s time to torture somebody! *Object failed before to zab. *Back to the hyper deals! *How do ya feel now? *I guess THAT’S awkward. Winning a prize. Buddy says these quotes if you win a prize. * Winner winner chicken finger! (Reference to PUBG) * Ah yeah boys!! * Sweet! * Rock on, party people! * Aw yeah! * Ah yeah! * Yes sirree bob! * You won!!! * Take that to the bank! * Win on, buddy-bags! * Alright yah hero! * Yeah, baby, Yeah! * As the objects fail us! (BFDI) * i like it * So cool! * You’re so cool! * Super awesome!! * JACKPOT!! * That’s what I’m talking about! * Scoop up those winnings! * Win over here! * Oh-wee! * That’s a big win! * You got the magic fingers. * Lucky you!! * You go! * You rock! * Humpty Dumpty, here we are. * You beat the machine! * You got a payoff! * You got for the goal! * es Opened the game. This is a list of quotes that Buddy says when the game is opened: *Ribbit ribbit ribbit! *Good morning world, Good morning friend, Good morning box! *Boxy boxy boxy box- oh, willow! *You never been seen me when you write your journal! *Here is my box land! *Well look who's here, again. *So, what brings you here? *You’ve entered in here after you play your iPhone games! *Ooh, a visitor. *We can, play something, but don't be rough. *Welcome to my wacky world! *You missed me when you go to youtube! *Golly, I missed you! *How long has it been? *Now you are under my box choices and conception. *Whatever you would like to do, I'm all for it! *Come on, let’s have some tea and biscuits! *Mi casa, su casa. *Welcome back to my bucks. *WELCOME'' to my world! *Mi box, su box! *Well, I’m ready to get started! *Hi, I’m Buddy, nice to meet ya. *You‘re in my app, welcome back! *Huh, did somebody call me? *You got strange look in your eye. *???? did someone call me ???? *i will having my cards. *You can hardly seen my scars anymore. *at last we meet! *come on bea *Adventures await! *want look like a nice energy drink *free to the round in my box *wheel hello! *Come enjoy my box with me! *A new friend is here! Not enough money. When you have do not have enough money, Buddyman will mock you. * Loser! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Hah, loser! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Oh, like you needed that! * Make more money! (Unavailable for grand prix element) * Do the math! (Unavailable for grand prix element) * Get a calculator! (Unavailable for grand prix element) Bad item for Buddyman. Some items have Buddy react scared. *Um, no. *Uhhhmm... NO! *Give peace a chance! *Don’t, post that, on, YOUTUBE! (Oh Shiitake Mushrooms Reference) *Choose something else. *That's not good. *Oh, NOhPullMeAnd Blowne(me)Aparte! (Napoleon Bonnaparte) *Uhhh, put it back yeah, just put it back. *No, nonono. Not that. *What are we doing now? *Are you a Pisces? *My, what big teeth you have! *Do I look tasty? *I hate slugs! *You have more? *What’s that for? *OK, I am on the roof right now! *let’s eat doritos instead *Let’s travel to France instead *This is like an aquarium. *Wrong fishie! *Hey fishie! *Firearms *Cold Weapons *Explosives *Whoopsie *That's exotic! (2 versions) *That's kinda extreme! (3 versions) *This is my home, not the hurt locker! (3 versions) *Most people don't have those! *That's not so shroud. *You wanna get a milkshake instead? Hmm? *I don't like sharp or hard things. *I have bad feelings about this. *You got neat things! *What else is there? *Do you have a dog? *Looks good. *Drop it, drop it! *No, no NO no no! (4 versions) *Are you serious? (3 versions) *Let's make noise. (3 versions) *This won't end well. (3 versions) *This looks bad. (3 versions) *Hey, no Kablam, ma'am. *Let's play make believe instead! (3 versions) *I need a Band-aid! *It"s a yuppy guppy! *Disarm now! *Rest in pieces! *I go to pieces! *Oh brother! (3 versions; if you are a girl, say “Oh sister!”)(Buddy, STOP IT!) *We need to talk! (3 versions) *IT'S ALREADY TOO HOT IN HERE! (3 versions) *Your a sea monster! *Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. (new) *I’m considering *i’m afraid (3 versions) *May you get a milk instead! *Is it that a bit much. (3 versions) *It’s cold! *Swim out! *Oh, that’s unusual. *Hey, this is fine. *Well hey, I work it out with you. *Oh, hey, take your time, don’t rush. Achievement to get the KO. This is what Buddy says when you win an achievement. * Cool! * Oh goodie! * Oh greatest me! * Huzzah! * Whoopie! * Woohoo! * Done Wardrobe. ATTENTION: for ages over 3 *I'm dressed to kill. (2 versions) *I'm dressed to be killed. *I’m looking dapper! (2 versions) *Look at me, I look cool! *Hello, gorgeous. *oooooooh gorgeous! *I make this suit look good! (2 versions) *Got me some fine friends! *Looking good! (2 versions) *Looking good! but a little tight in my crotch. *You‘re welcome! *Who’s make the man? *hey I looking cool! *i looking cool! *Hey, Hannibal, let’s watch cartoons instead! *Truce, truce! Buddyman Slots. *Spin to win! *Go for the gold! *Make it a good one! *Get some cream! *Let’s see you win, daddy-o! *You can do it! *DOLIODOLIDODOLIDO! *Rolling, rolling, rolling! *Don’t you want a big prize? *Come on, jackpot! *You can WIN A LOT!!!! *Show me what you got!!! *Think Win! *Big win! *Be The Machine! *You can win lots from them slots! *Rock those slots! *Come on, come on, come on! *We wanna pay off! *Oh, this is gonna be a big one! *Get the booty! *Here it comes *Easy as 1-2-3! *Hi-roller! *You feeling lucky? *Win for me! Good items. These items give Buddy a good reaction. Some of them loop over time replacing the standby quotes. Some can also be the quotes from buying something. Non looping quotes. *So cool! *You're so cool! (2 versions; a version when you spend an item) *Aw yeah! (3 versions; when you spend an item) *Wooooaaah yeah! *I like it! *Alright yah hero! *Alright yah buddy! *Splendid! (When you spend an item) *Sweet! *Yummy for my tummy! (If it is a food item) *Is that for me? (If it is a food item) *Food is good! (If it is a food item) *I might vomit! (If it is a food item) *Yum yum! (If it is a food item) *Are those fresh? (If it is a food item) *Is that organic? (If it is a food item) *What’s that smell? (If it is a food item) *You like to share? *Sharing is caring! *Money well spent! (When you spend an item) *Let’s see what we can do. (2 versions; when you spend an item) *Way to go! (When you spend an item) *Koik the Boiddy! *More, I want more! *Thank you. *Gee thanks! *You’re the greatest! *Now it looks good here! (2 versions) *Just WOW! *More, more! *W, cool, W! *The best money can buy! *sell Looping quotes. Buddy must say when you not kick him. *Good choice. Use that every time. *Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice. *Yeah, keep that. *Um yeah that'll work. *Excellent choice. (2 versions) *I could live with that choice! *Yeah that’ll work. That’ll work. *Yeah, that‘ll work! Tortured also we do get KICKED the BUDDY to HIM. These quotes appear if Buddy is being hurt by something. Also they got stolen by Playgendary, who also made Kick The Buddy (2017), Bowmasters, & Despicable Bear, a rip off. *Armageddon! *Apocalypse! *Even Doc Hudson may not be an appetizer or above. (Doc Hudson is from Cars) *Medic! *I feel nothing! (When getting cut) *Die? *Enough! *Momma!!! *Help me! (2 versions) *Ow! Ow ow ow! *Never let go to Joe Fresh! *Oh, please stop! No please! *Please stop, please stop! *Stop...pluhyuirghaaaa! *You dislike Battle For Dream Island much! *Hey, Eraser just show em to death! *I feel the Earth move under my feet! (Reference to the song of the same name) (certain Power of Gods weapons) *Well, looks like it's doomsday! (certain Power of God’s weapons) *I don’t get it! *Stop that Puffball! You stop that music! *Oh my God! *Give me give me give meeeeeeee! *D’oh! (Possible reference to the Simpsons’ Homer ‘D’oh’ Simpson) **GAGGING NOISE* *Sharp sharp sharp! ( cut ) *This is very unstable. *Are you kidding me? *Uh-oh! *Whoops! *No no no no! *Ooh-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga! *ENOUGH! WeeblyBleHabableah! (weird blabbering noise) *Time out, time out! *I'm seafood *Ouch, ooch, eechs *Hidlyidyda! *That's not right! *Hey, hey, hey, you aren’t watched Battle For Dream Island for a longer time! *I can't. *sapain *Even Bubble has lost their points. (She is from BFDI) *A school dropout! *Cataclysm! *Oh pain! The pain! *The Buddy-O-Matic! It slices! It dices! (when getting cut) *Don’t pop out my stuffing! *Bludgeon me instead! *Choppity-choppity-chop-chop! (when getting cut) *Incisions, incisions. (when getting cut) *Just a little off the top! *I don’t like sharp things. *I Chihuaua! *You suck, objects! (When you watch object shows) *Putz is trying to catch balloons for the party then he hits a train. (Putz is from Dumb Ways to Die, certain Firearms weapons; Coming soon) *Time out! *No, no, no! *Hey, you’re getting me ALL WET! *LAZINESS *I'm unarmed… *May you killing me? *Quick! Attach that tombstone! *Phew! *Read the directions! *own *You're killing me! *Ow!!!! *Ouch! *Buddy angry! *catastrophe *Stop please! *Stop! *Ah-ow! *Nyyehh! (2 versions) *What on Earth do I deserve that for?! *Mayday! Mayday! *Rock and roll! *I'm no match for you! *It's the end of the world as we know it! (2 versions; a reference to the song of the same name) *Ohkwjwkhlagkgag! *Go to a shooting range! *I'm out! *I’m out! I’M OUT! *Think of your karma! (2 versions) *I know a psychiatrist! *I’m dying! *Don *Nothing is safe! *Pointy nightmares. *Buddyman's Bruised! *Such a scheme! *Eeeeeeeeek! *Gui! *Doink! *There’s nothing secret! *Call somebody! *AAGH! (Eaten) *Prick, Prick, Prick! *Twenty nightmares. *i’m getting post traumatic stress disorder! *Get off me, Freddy! (Freddy is from FNAF) *Go back to the Bates Motel! (Reference to the film of the same name) *This is a slice of life. *Prick me, *Stop, you’re killing me! *The pain, you’re killing me! *I'll never sleep again. *I’m a pacifist! *(laughter) (2 versions) *heyheeyeeee *Let us play Paper.io instead. *Bop it, twist it, pull it! Slice it! AAAAAAAAAAA! (Reference to the Bop it) *Cinders and ashes! (Thomas and Friends Reference) **CRYING NOISES* Ehohohohoooobohoo! boohoohoohoohooboohoohoo! ahahahuuuuo! **hihihiyauriu! ** Being HOT. Burning him. *I'm burning! *Stop, drop, and roll! *You're a bad person! *Open a window! *Siri, where’s the nearest hospital?!?!?!? (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Siri, call the ambulance! (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Ohokojkh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) *What's wrong with you?!? Melting. *I’m melting! *You're a terrible person! *Ugh *This is bad! *I can't feel anything! *Make it stop! *This is appalling! Lava. This is what Buddy say when you put him deep in lava. Coming soon * The Statue is broken. * Moutain Dew is burning! * Ohh, my cheeks are burning! * I am in lava, no! * You can report the ambulance! * Killer! * FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!!!!! * You are not all of you. * #SORRYNOTSORRY please! * Right NOW! When embarrassed. * Don’t embarrass me! * You embarrassed me! * Heartbreaker! * Play Backgammon! * Even though Ninny pushes the red button. (Ninny is from Dumb Ways to Die) Let Stretched. This is what Buddy say when you stretch him. *I'm getting longer! *I wasn't built to do this! *Don't stretch me! (3 versions) *My neck! *Hear me crunching?! *Oh thanks, my back feels better now! *Run to my home! *No! *Eep! *I’m not Mr. Fantastic! (Reference to the Fantastic Four) *What do you think!? I'm Silly Putty?! *Oh, that’s better! (2 versions) *Do I look taller now? *My bones! *Eowowow! (High-pitched) *EwAAOAW! (High-pitched) *Bwwwoah! *Alalalalalrgh! *I'm not happy that way! *Oh, I almost like that. Getting Wet. This is what Buddy say when you make him get wet. *Water, water everywhere! ( 2 versions ) *H2O no! *Thanks, sunshine. *Thank you, darling. *Hey, you’re getting my clothes wet! *You’re drowning me! *I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) *Oh God! *Blech! *Ahh, I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) *Yeah. *Refreshingly sweet. *Gurgling noises* “Gourblagurble-(A)-Gurble!“ (3 versions) *Hey you’re getting me ALL WET! Embarrassing Quotes. These appear for some Messy & Dirty items. Buddy can say this. *Tell nobody of what you see. *Don't look at me. *Why would you think to do this? *I don't feel fabulous! *This is re-donkey-donk. *It sucks to be me! *Don't put this on YouTube! *Who‘ll be Buddy’s buddy now? *I'm mortified! *You make me feel ugly! *We shall speak no more of this. *You're totes cray! *This couldn't get worse! *Disgusting, muchacho. *I'll never live this down. *This is appalling! *You're too creative. *Don’t tell my mother. *Oh dear! *I may change my name! Name:BuddyMan *My cheeks are burning! *Hey, Captain! *Shiver Me Timbers! (Pirate reference) (Coming soon) *I may smash my cards right now. (Coming soon) *'ENOUGH!' Champange. When you give Buddy champagne or wine he will get funny, and say these quotes. *You got any more of that? *I love you man. *Oh hey that's cold. I like that! *I got bubbles to cool my nose. *Don't be so cold! *I'd pop a corn for me! *That pops a corn for me! *Bring it on! (hiccup) (two versions) *Hey, that’s not good for me! *I really love you man! *Ooh, that's cold! *More, gimme more! *Piranhas thought about the big boss. Leaving the Little Rag Doll by Himself. These quotes appear exclusively when exiting the game. *Uh-uh! *Ugh-ugh! *Ah-ah! *Hold on! (2 versions) *Stay just a little bit longer! *Won't you stay? *Pizza? (3 versions) *Come back! (2 versions) *Must you go? (2 versions) *Beeaahhhhuhh! *Boooh! *Wrong! (2 versions) *Fight the power! (2 versions) *Coffee? *Is it something I said? *Hey come on, stop leaving me! *Fine, be that way! (2 version) *Nein! (German way of saying “No!”) *Alone again! *Hey come on, stay a little longer! *Don’t leave me! *Hey, wait! (2 versions) *Gosh! *Hey, Boss! (Two versions) Shaking the device. Buddyman says these quotes when you shake the device when you play this game. *(blubbering) Heyyyyy! Stoooooppp! *Wowowowowwo Wwhat's goingng on?! (If you shake too hard.) *Wowowowowwo! *Raaaaaahhhh!!! *I-I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick. *I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like it! *Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Apocalypse! *Rock and roll! *Enough! (Weird blabbering noise) *Oh, I’m doomed! There goes the sequel! Mayday! Mayday! Choking Buddyman. When buddyman is coughing in toxins, he will say these quotes *Th-T-H-T-TH-Th- That’s all folks! (Looney Tunes reference) *Ooowhehehecawcawcawcawcawcawcaw (Dying raven or crow) *heheheheheguhguhguhguhhayeeeeeeeeel (Choking on water?) **PUKING NOISES* Hoolp... oolp- olua- huh -hwee- Ouuuaaah! Good guess. Buddyman says these lines when you make a good guess. Coming soon * Well, yes, but actually, no. * Wrong. * Something went wrong to happen. * Son of a big bit, son of a big bit gun, hah, I would pat you on the back, really. But ANYWAY, you thought I was saying that b word, did ya? * No match! * Oh no, you are out of lives! * Life lost! * DJ Lance Rock could be right. (Yo Gabba Gabba DJ Lance Rock Reference) * Oh wait, nonononono! Try again, good guess. * Grrrrrrrr... * Get me out of here... * I’m leaving the building! * Something is going wrong. * I got everything today! * I felt fine. * Nope, I can go to Toronto College. It's in Canada. Bank. Buddy says these lines when you enter the bank. *Fork over some dough! *Don’t just stand there, buy something! *Spend a buck! *C’mon, it’s just a buck! *Show me your wallet! (3 versions) *Give me some tokens to the Eiffel Tower! *Show me the money! *Use a credit card! *Give me the coins to me! *Just loan your money to me! *Just give me! *Give me! *Come on, give me! *Show your money what you got. *Give me the dough! *Give me your cash and gold to me! *Give me bucks! *Give me Buddy bags! *Just a trillion dollars, please! *Come on Buddy, you can give me! So, give me! Give me some cream! *Give me the cream! *C’mon, do it! *You can borrow the money from me! *Dunce sells both his kidneys on the internet! (Dunce is from Dumb ways to die) *Don’t be greedy! *I feel kudos! *Investy me! *Now it’s my turn to laugh! *Kudos! *Sell something, pal! *You won’t regret it! *Buy some fun! *This is the place you should be a. *This is almost 100%. *Give me your money! (4 versions) *Give me the money! *Give me the dough! *Give me your dough! *MONEY IS POWER! *I hear it jingling! *I drown blood to kill Botch. (Botch is from Dumb Ways to Die) *It’s not about the money, it’s about the game! *Put your money where my mouth is! (If he says this, torture him as hard as you can.) *Nanananada Billion! (parody of Batman theme) *I need some cream! *Boy, you can’t believe you so, give me coins to Grandma Pickles Farm. *Buddy is Buddy right over! *Yeah, please went wrong. *Some had might taken somethin’. *Hi, I’m Buddy, not a capitalist! *Something is money! *Buddy will need a new pair of shoes! *Go ahead, it’s burning a hole in your pocket! *Gimme, gimme, gimme! *I hadn’t told you to poke. (Coming soon) Death. *Hu-uh! *Ulee! *Hoolp!